Truly a Kodak Moment
by Elizabeth Evermore
Summary: Rewrite Seto thinks Yami's a hot girl when he finds him sitting on his front proch. But will he still think Yami's hot when he finds out the guy is a guy? Kaiba x Yami x Mokuba The rating is T for the moment.


Hello! It's been a long time since I've published anything on FF! I have to say it's good to be back.

Do me a favor and read the author note at the bottom of the page before you guys go, too. ♥

* * *

As I sped down the highway in my blue Mercedes Benz, I saw a white Grand Prix. Yeah, I had money and a Benz, but hey, I had a thing for girls in a Grand Prix. Especially the kind with black leather interior and an awesome stereo system. Their speakers happened to be blaring out a song called "Bad Boy" by Cascada. If their car was this nice, then man, I just had to see the driver!

What can I say? Old habits are hard to break.

Speeding up a little, I glanced over.

_Damn_.

I still wasn't far up enough. Hitting the gas pedal just a little more than I meant to, I accelerated enough to see her . . . _**BAM!**_

I swerved off of the road and into a tree!

_Damn it! This had been a decent car!_

Oh, well. It wasn't as if it had been my favorite, I suppose. That one was a green Lamborghini, which happened to be in my garage.

Whipping out my cell phone, I dialed the Kaiba Corp towing company. They said they would "try to manage to get someone to the scene of the accident."

_Jackass. _Didn't they realize they were speaking to the _owner_ of the company?

I supposed I'd have to get the name of that secretary. She was going to be replaced.

It took over an hour for the tow truck to arrive at the site, but they finally loaded my car up. The towing person was to take my car to the shop. Apparently, a two-hundred dollar tip wasn't _good enough; _Now I had to "sign for it."

"Do you have a pen?" I demanded of the truck driver.

"Yeah, sure kid." The tower replied, handing me a red pen, with a look on his face that read, 'Ha-ha. Another stupid pretty boy got into an accident.'

Kid! Who did this man think he was speaking to?

I muttered a word of thanks and signed my name: _**Seto Kaiba**_.

I smirked when he read the signature. He had obviously realized his mistake.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Mister Kaiba, sir! I should have been here much sooner!" He started making a fuss over the hour I had to wait on him to come. That was more like it. But, regardless of his apology, he would still be replaced.

Finally, I was able to call a taxi to deliver me home. However, when we arrived, there was the Grand Prix! Sitting right in my driveway! My jaw hung open slightly. I must have looked like an imbecile.

"Fifty-twenty-five," the cab driver insisted.

"Huh?" My idiotic reply came as I continued to stare stupidly at the car parked in front of my closed garage.

"Fifty dollars and twenty-five cents! The cab fare!" The driver repeated sternly.

I shook my head and looked at the meter. My brain finally registered what the man had said.

"Oh, sorry," I muttered, handing him the cab fare. I couldn't stand public traveling. I mean, for God's sake, I have a private jet. Unbuckling my seatbelt and opening my door, I stepped out of the cab. I had barely shut the door when the taxi sped away from my three-story house.

_Humph, who could blame him? _

I was babbling like a moron.

I walked up to my driveway and approached the white car. It took me by surprise to find it empty.

_Where the Hell has she gone! _

That's when I noticed the faint creaking noise of the bench-swing on my front porch.

_Damn, why did I insist on having those bushes around my porch so high? _

I still couldn't see the girl!

Quietly walking up the steps, I approached the bench. She didn't notice me until I was standing over her, casting a shadow. So this was the driver? She was hot! Her eyes were a gorgeous piercing amethyst color. And her hair! She was obviously going for that punk look. If anyone could pull it off, she could! Blonde, spiky hair, with purple, red, and black running through it!

She had been flipping through a Hot Topic magazine. The girl was wearing those sexy bondage pants and a guys' tight black tank top.

And that's when reality hit me full force as I realized that there happened to be something missing form that tank top: Boobs.

_Fuck._

I must have looked moronic again because, when the guy looked up, he asked, "Are you alright?"

His voice . . . Even his voice was sexy. Wait. What?

He stood up and waved his hand in front of my face.

"Hello…?"

I snapped out of it and demanded, "Who are you, and why are you on my porch?"

He picked up a stack of videogames and smirked at my suspicious paranoia.

"Well, if you must know," he sighed dramatically. "I'm here to return your precious videogames that Mokuba begged me to return. He also wanted you to know the reason he couldn't return them in person: He's out shopping for your birthday present."

"Mokuba?" Again, I started staring stupidly.

_What's happening to me? I never act like this!_

"Yes, Mokuba. Your brother . . . ?" Yami looked a bit concerned. For my sanity, maybe.

"Oh, right." And then I fell to the ground as everything went dark.

* * *

I'd like to know what you guys think. I've already got some of the plot written out, and a couple of chapters. This is one of my older stories that I'm starting to rewrite. Not many things are different, but if you've read this before, then you may want to re-read.

And remember: I survive off of reviews!


End file.
